No Life Without You
by Snowhusky369
Summary: Stiles was in a car accident with Jesse and was now labeled as 'Critical Condition'. Follow Jesse and her emotions as she struggled to figure out whether she could stay strong for Stiles or not.
1. Chapter 1

_"It's your fault, Jesse. It's all your fault." No, it couldn't be. My heart raced as he stood in front of me, his eyes half open. Stiles. "No," I cried, reaching out for him. "No, it's not!" Blood splattered itself around his chest and head, his right eye grew swollen and black. "Yes Jesse. It is your fault." His eye grew sorrowful looking and he turned away from me to walk into the shadows of the void. Loneliness swam around me along with fear and tears stung my eyes. "No Stiles! Please don't go!" I cried, taking off after him. My feet grew heavy and then it was like I was struggling through muddy gop. I looked down to see my feet stuck in a river of scarlet red blood. I looked up at Stiles fading back and raised my hand. "Stiles!" I screamed before the blood rose up and swallowed me whole._

"Jesse, can you hear me? Jesse?" Voices swirled around my chest as pressure was applied to my chest. Something slid down into my nostril and then my lungs were being cleaned out, the build-up disappeared. "Easy Jesse." That voice, so calm and quiet. I recognized it but my thoughts were still muffled and foggy. My head hurt and spun and my whole body ached. Someone opened one of my eyes, flashing a bright light in it, and I recoiled as the brightness stung. Something held down my head so that they could finish and I continued to struggle. "Calm down Jesse, it's alright," the voice insisted and I shook my head. "Stiles," I slurred, just now remembering about my boyfriend. "Where's Stiles." "He's alright, Jesse. Just focus on getting better." I shook my head. "No," I insisted. He wasn't alright. But, before I could argue or insist anymore, my head and eyes grew heavy again and everything grew dark, dragging me down to the depths of sleep.

Urgh, my head. I shifted in my bed, struggling just to do that. My movements seemed sluggish, my chest tight, and my thoughts seemed to have disappeared under the heavy weight of the pain killers. Someone moved beside me and I turned my head, looking at the person with my one good eye. It was Derek. My heart sped up, tracked by the heart monitor connected to me. "D-Derek," I stammered, my voice cracking and raw. The alpha raised his head quickly, looking up at me with a slight look of hope. "Oh my God," he gasped, taking the hand closest to him. "How are you feeling?" His eyes showed a little bit of worry, concern, and happiness. "Where's Stiles," I moaned, closing my eyes. Silence.

"Derek? Where's Stiles?" I opened my eyes and watched my alpha intently. His eyes showed regret and sadness. "He's in another room. You're both in the Intensive Care Unit. Except," he paused. "Except what, Derek?" I leaned up, my rib cage burning like fire. "Easy, Jesse," he cooed, gently rubbing my good hand. "No, Derek," I growled. "Except what, Derek?" Derek realized how serious I was and smiled. "There's the Jesse I know," he said. "Except for the fact that you are the first one to wake up. Stiles is still out."

Just those words knocked the breath out of me, shock shooting through my core. My heart beat began to race as I realized what this meant. Stiles was worse than I was which scared me. It meant that I couldn't keep him safe. He could die because of me. Tears stung my cheek and I let out a sob. "Now Jesse, getting yourself all worked up like this won't help either of you." To calm myself, I took a few deep breaths. "How bad am I?" I asked, clearing my throat. He took a moment to think of all the things wrong with me. "Want me to start with the most simple ones?" he asked. I shrugged which hurt more than anything so far. "Alright, I'll start with the worst. You have only one lung functioning at the moment. Several of your ribs are snapped completely off and your back is broken in several places. Your shoulder was dislocated and somehow your werewolf healing worked really well there because we had to yank real hard on it before we could pop it back in. You have a black eye, a concussion, and several stitches around your head and face. Also, your leg is broken and splinters were everywhere. They had to go into your leg to get all of them and reconstruct the bone with the shards. Basically, you were done in terribly."

"Damn," I sighed, closing my eye. "You know what I've learned from this?" Derek asked in which he continued before I could answer. "I'm glad I'm just an alpha. I'd rather be an alpha than what you are. Your healing abilities suck." I smiled, letting out a small laugh that turned into coughs. I held up my hand against my mouth to cover it as I coughed. Then, when I pulled it back, I stared at my hand which was now covered in scarlet-red blood. "Here," my alpha offered, holding up a tissue to my mouth to clean in. Then he wiped off my hand with a baby wipe. A nurse walked in and took one glance at us before she turned around and left, leaving the door open just a peak. The hospital was silent, maybe it was because it was night-time, I dunno. Footsteps sounded outside the door, squeaking on the polished floor. The door creaked open again and a bald man walked in, wearing the long white coat of a doctor. He adjusted his coat sleeves and stepped up to me.

"Hello, miss Jesse. How are we feeling today?" he asked before turning to the woman who had followed him in. I immediately recognized Melissa McCall, Scott's mother, as the doctor's nurse. "Is Scott here? Is he alright? How is he?" I asked, directing the questions to her as panic coursed through my veins. My heart beat sped up and Melissa looked at me, concern knitted in her eyes, a small smile lighting up on her face. "You were always more worried about the rest of the pack than yourself, weren't you?" she asked sadly. The doctor cleared his throat, dragging my attention off of the mourning nurse. "Jessica, you need to focus. Do you have any abnormal feelings of dizziness or nausea?" I shook my head, holding up my good hand. "Slow down, baldy," I growled. "First of all, get my fucking name right. It's Jesse not Jessica. Second of all, if you're the fucking doctor, shouldn't you know how I'm feeling right now. I'll just throw it on you if you don't know already. I'm stressed, tired, hungry, angry, and in a serious amount of pain. If you can't understand any of that, I suggest you go to another fucking school and actually learn something." Anger ate through my patience, gnawing at my stretched nerves. "Now, will anybody tell me where Stiles is or am I going to have to go find him myself?" Beside me, I felt Derek flinch and then I turned to see surprise mixed with shock in his gaze.

"Was it something I said?" I asked him, confused at the moment until I heard scribbling. I turned my head back to the doctor to see him writing on his clip board. Then, he handed it to Melissa and left the room, not saying anything to any of us. "He asked for me to give you some more general anesthesia. He's moving you down into another room and out of the Intensive Care Unit." I shook my head quickly. "Please, Melissa. I have to see Stiles before we go. Please." I was practically begging, tears stinging my wounded cheeks. The woman looked very tired all of a sudden as she looked at Derek for his say on things. "I'll carry her," he offered in which she finally nodded. "Okay, just for you and just this once, Jesse," she said as she quickly unplugged the heart monitors and oxygen tanks. Pulling the blanket off of my small body, she stepped back, allowing my alpha to scoop up my frail body, and she followed behind, pushing my I.V. along with us.

I shivered against Derek's warm chest, my head leaning against his muscular shoulder, and stared at nothing particular until we came to a room by itself. Melissa opened the door that led in a dark room with only the overhead light on. Monitors beeped and oxygen tanks wooshed, pushing the oxygen into the patient. At first, I barely recognized him with all the tubes, wires, bandages, and bruises but when I saw his pale face, his dark bags under both eyes, I knew it was my baby, my sweet Stiles. Derek gently sat my down into the chair, causing pain to bite through my body but I just clenched my fangs against it. I reached out my good arm, my hand trembling, and laid it down on his own pale hand. Biting my lip, I tried to contain the tears that threatened to spill out of my eyes.

"Can I be alone with him. Just for a moment?" I asked, knowing that this request was almost too much and already believing they would object to it. "Of course, sweety," came the quiet reply and then footsteps that led out followed by the soft click of the door. "Oh Stiles," I cried, laying my head down against his cold hand. "What have I done to you?" I let the tears stream down my cheeks and drop onto the sheet that covered his broken body. "Please, come back to me, Stiles. I can't live without you," I begged which was replied with only silence. Not even a speedup in his heart beat to say that he heard me. "Don't leave me, Stiles. Please."With that, I pushed myself shakily up, my left foot the only support I had, and leaned over him to press a gentle kiss against his pale, cool cheek. "Please," I whispered one more time and then plopped myself back into the chair. Feet shuffled around outside my door and then the door opened again. "Come on, Jesse. It's time to go," Derek whispered, leaning over to scoop my limp body up into his arms once more. This time, I felt as if I was leaving Stiles behind for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a start, staring at the wall. They must have lessened my pain killer because I could feel all kinds of pain now. I stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling, the unfamiliar walls. I remembered most of last night, seeing Stiles in that state and being terribly rude to that doctor. I guess I must've fallen asleep when Derek took me away from Stiles's room because I couldn't remember anything after that. I was alone in this room, sunlight creeping in through the window to light the small, boring room I was in. I took in a rugged sigh, rattling my small chest. I peered around the room, using my good eye, and located a small bathroom. Just inside the bathroom was a mirror that was hanging just out of reach of my reflection. Curiousity got the best of me and I quickly threw off my covers and yanked off the heart monitor along with with I.V.. Pain radiated around my chest as I took another deep breath and threw myself off the bed. I threw out my hand to steady myself and I hobbled slowly to the bathroom, dragging my bad leg beside me, as dizziness erupted through me.

I reached the bathroom within minutes and leaned against the wall, blinking my eye to rid it from the dizziness that seemed to spred and cloud my vision. When I could see again, I was horrified by the image in front of me. There was another girl, one with bruised cheeks and tons of gauze. A giant, swollen black eye went along with the scene as well as a split lip. She was pale and her eye was dull, no longer full of brightness. Her long black hair hung around her face, unwashed and disgusting, coated in grease. Shame washed through her face and I realized that when Stiles wakes up, he definitely won't recognize me.

My door opened and shut and then a gasp of shock. "Jesse?" a voice called and I slowly turned my head to see Scott staring at me. "Jesse, are you okay?" He put the flowers he had brought onto the ground and came over to me, closing the distance in less time than it took me to get to the bathroom. My bottom lip trembled as I stared at his face but I didn't realize I was crying until he raised his hand up to brush his fingers across my damp cheeks. Then he grabbed me and hugged me, pressing his hands against my back, allowing me to just cry into his shoulder. "You've seen him?" Scott asked after I stopped crying and I nodded my head slowly. "He looked terrible," I whispered, squeezing his shoulders as Scott hugged me a little tighter. "It's all my fault."

Scott pulled back, surprise getting the best of him. "How is this any of your fault?" he asked, confusion written across his face. "It just is," I snapped, surprised and shocked at my own pain and anger. I focused my gaze on the floor and Scott just stood there for a minute more before he accepted my silence. "Here, let me help you back to your bed," he offered, holding out his arm for my to take. Relief flooded through me when he asked no more questions but just acted like he normally did, helping me out. Finally, we got to my bed and I stiffly climbed in and leaned my head against the pillow. Scott bent back down to pick up the flowers and offered them to me. "I went out and picked them for you," he said, smiling like nothing was wrong. His face was so relaxed, happy, and the dimples that grew as his smile grew, those things calmed me down for the moment. "Thanks," I sighed. "Thank you so much, Scott." His smile got even bigger and I found myself smiling as well.

"Anything for you, Jess," he teased, using his favorite version of my name and I let out a teasing growl. "Now, now, Jess, you can't go and get yourself all worked up over nothing." God, how I had missed teasing with Scott like this. I let out a sigh and Scott's smile softened. "Anyways, Jesse, I hope you realize how much you are cared for. I mean, the whole pack is here. We've been here since the accident, every single one of us. Thanks to the sheriff and my mom, we practically lived here." "Thanks Scott," I said, relaxing. "You're welcome. Get some sleep Jess. You deserve it." I nodded and suddenly felt very drowsy. "Tell everyone I said hi," I murmured, struggling to keep my eye open. "Of course. Sleep well, Jess." Then everything was black and I was once again drifting on the void of sleep.

 _Shuffling brought my senses back to real life and I let out a moment. "Shhh," I growled, keeping my eye shut. "Some people are trying to sleep." I felt grumpy in spite of all the sleep I had gotten and I was very angry at whatever was making so much noise. "Oh come on! Can't anyone get any sleep around here? I might as well move to a different hospital if you're going to keep making so much racket!" Whatever I said must've been funny because whoever it was burst into laughter. Wincing at the loud noise, I opened my eye and blinked to focus it. It must've been evening for the sun was getting ready to set. Someone stood by the window, watching and I blinked my eye again, hardly able to contain my excitement. "Stiles!" I cried, surprised at the figure who stood by me. His smile got brighter and he stepped towards me, his happiness showing all over. "But," I started confused. He was just fine, he was perfect. I mean, he was always perfect but there was nothing wrong with him. No tubes, bandages, bruises or scratches. He was fixed, healed._

 _"Come on, Jess, don't you want me?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice. His smiled grew bigger, more evil. "Too bad. I don't want you. Not after what you did to me." Suddenly, long scratches began to edge their way around his body and blood soaked his skin and clothes. His smile grew evil and his light brown eyes rolled back in his head. "This is all your fault, Jesse," he growled, taking another step towards. "All your fault."_

"No!" I screamed, jerking upright in my bed. Sweat coated my clammy skin and I realized someone was holding me. I turned my head slowly over to see Derek sitting under me, his arms gently embracing as he rocked me to calm me down. "Easy, Jesse, it was just a nightmare," he whispered into my ear, his arms still wrapped around me. I relaxed in his embrace and allowed tears to slide down my cheeks once more. "This is so getting old," I groaned and I felt his rib cage expand as he laughed. "Better?" he asked and I nodded my head slowly. "Good. Want to talk about it?" Instead of answering, I just stared quietly at the foot of the bed. "Jesse, you don't have to talk about it. I think I know who it's about, though. Stiles?" I winced and turned my head away from the alpha that sat facing me. "It's alright, Jesse. Just rest. That's all we're asking." he said, going to sit down in the chair. I closed my eyes once more, my chest aching more than ever for Stiles.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know how long I was in that room before I began to heal and feel better. Two weeks, maybe three weeks, but it was a long time. The whole time, Stiles was in a coma. They would bring news, mainly because they thought it would help me. All it did was hurt me even more. Eventually, I was discharged, allowed to leave and go home. I sit around at my home, alone and thoughtful. I don't know what to do with this extra time. Usually, I would call Stiles and complain about how bored I was but not this time. Maybe not ever again. I curled up on my couch, not sure of how to live my life, and closed my eyes, imagining that Stiles was there with me, cuddling closer to me, his warmth pressing against my cold body. Ever since the accident, something was off in my body. My temperature was abnormally low and nobody could figure out why so all I could ever think about was how could I was and how much I shivered. I stopped sleeping because of the terrifying nightmares I was having and I also stopped eating. Everything grew dull and eventually, I got to the point where I could hardly keep my body upright whenever I got out of bed.

After about two months of this treatment, I went to the hospital to get checked out. The doctor asked if I was still having any difficulties in things like headaches and nauseous spells and after I answered, he checked my broken leg to see if the bones had healed completely. "Well, Miss Jesse, it looks like I can finally take off your last cast," he said, a bright smile plastered on his face. "Thank you," I sighed, relieved to have this difficulty taken off. "You're welcome," he answered back before writing something on his clipboard. After he put the board down at his desk, he picked up the tools he needed and within a matter of minutes, he had the bland cast off of my foot and was coaxing for me to stand up. I was a little wobbly at first because of my weakened muscles but I kept at it and was soon able to get around like before. "Okay, I don't think I have to remind you to go easy and slow for a while until your muscles strengthen up, right?" the doctor asked and I shook my head. "Okay, well, you can go ahead and go home, now then."

I went home and laid down on my couch and pulled the blanket over my body and closed my eyes. I don't know how long I laid there before there was a knocking on my door. Heaving a bone weary sigh, I pushed my body off of the comfy couch and shuffled over to the door to open it. Another series of knocking sounded on the door and drew out an angry inhale from me. "I'm coming, I'm coming," I muttered angrily and jerked open the door to reveal Lydia and Allison standing outside. "Hey!" Lydia greeted excitedly, her face bright and happy. "We heard that you had finally gotten off your cast and we came to ask you out to celebrate," Allison explained when I gave them both a look of confusion. "Oh, okay," I stammered, stepping back. "Come on in and I'll go get ready." They both nodded to me and stepped into the small front room. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable," I stated, waving my arm to the living room and, once they were relaxed, I went upstairs to change. I settled on a black-and-white track suit and pulled on some sneakers before heading back downstairs to my waiting friends.

"Ready?" Lydia asked and I nodded my head slowly. "Good then. Let's go!" I followed the two girls outside and had to shield my eyes from the bright sun. "We're going to stop by the hospital first and check in on Stiles," Allison informed me and I mumbled a quiet "okay". We climbed into Lydia's car and started out, pulling onto the highway that led to the hospital. My heart thumped in my chest and I secretly began to dread this visit, began to dread seeing all the tubes and wires that made my boyfriend past recognizeable. It seemed like hourse before we pulled up into the parking lot of the giant, towering hospital. Lydia and Allison got out and waited for me while I tried to catch my breath. Then, I stumbled out of the car and we all walked into the medical center, both of my friends on either side of me to help support and encourage me. "It's alright," Allison whispered gently into my ear to soothe me.

"Well, hello girls," Melissa called brightly from where she stood near the front desk. "Here to see Stiles?" she asked and Allison nodded. "Yeah," Lydia murmured. "Okay, well we moved him down from the I.C.U. yesterday so, he's in Room 210." Lydia waved her thanks and then we were on our way, walking down the slightly busy hallway. "Okay, let's see," Lydia murmured to herself, looking at the room numbers as we walked. "Ah! There it is. Room 210." She gently nudged me to a plain door on the right and I stumbled through the door into a dark room. As my eyes adjusted, I noted the fact that Scott was in here, now making his way to us. "He's doing a little better, they had said," he told us. "He's not yet out of danger but he's getting there." His concerned, brown eyes noted my dull appearance and he nodded to the girls. "You want some snacks? Maybe we could go down the hall and get some bags of chips or something?"

I knew what he was doing and I think the others did too because they gladly took his offer. Then, they were gone, leaving me alone to face Stiles by myself. The stench of antibiotics was excruciating and tears stung my face as I stepped slowly over to his bed. He was lying on the bed but this time, he didn't have as many tubes and wires covering his body. "Oh Stiles," I whispered, reaching out hesitantly to brush my hand gently down his bruised cheek. "What have I done to you?" I sighed and lowered my head to place it against his chest, listening to the soft thumping of his heart. I stayed like that for a few minutes before standing up, disrupting the calm peace and quiet that surrounded the room. "Don't leave me, please," I begged. "If you knew what this whole thing is doing to me, I'm sure you'd be hurt too. If you knew how easily I crumbled. If you knew what's going on with me, I know you'd be disappointed in me. But, I can't do this without you. If you go, what will stop me from going too?" I sighed and turned away from him, walking to the door and opening it just in time to see my friends walking back down the hall. Scott had his arms full of chips and I laughed at the sight of him. "Just give us a second and then we'll go," Lydia said and I nodded, stepping out of the room but listened in on their conversation. "It's been so hard on her," Allison said, her voice quiet and sad. "I know. I can tell. I'm glad that you two are taking her out to have a good time." Lydia sighed and stated, "She doesn't look like she'll have a good time. I don't know how this'll work out." Scott sighed and opened a bag of chips. "Well, good luck with bringing up her mood." "Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, where do we go to first?" Allison asked, trying to bring up the mood of our small group. "How about there?" she asked, pointing out to a clothing store. I shrugged and plastered a small smile on my face. "Sure," I said, linking arms with my two best friends. "Alright, let's go!" As I tried on clothes, I eventually settled for an outfit that seemed more like me than any of the others. As I tried on more clothes, Allison seemed to keep on getting more worried and eventually, she disappeared and I was alone with Lydia. "Where's Allison?" I asked when I stepped out with yet another outfit and Lydia just shrugged. "She went to the bathroom," she stated as she eyed my clothes. "I like that, what about you?" I stared at my reflection and sighed as I stared at my gaunt body and sharp cheek bones. "Not really," I said and she gave me another outfit. "Try this one," she demanded and I stepped back into the dressing room. I didn't dare show this outfit because it showed my bare belly and my belly was sucked up underneath my ribs from the lack of food. "It doesn't fit," I lied and she huffed. "Fine, anymore clothes you want to try on?" "No," I answered and Lydia sighed. "Okay, I'll go buy this stuff for you. I'll meet you by the front door," she announced and left, leaving me to pull my original clothes back on.

"Where to next?" she asked as we met up and I shrugged. "How about a haircut?" I offered and she shook her head. "No thanks," she said, fluffing up her hair. "I like to do it myself." I let out a giggle and and shook my head. "No, I meant for myself." She smiled and shrugged and muttered, "Sure, if you want to." We went to the hair stylest and waited at least half an hour before I was brought up to get my hair done. "Okay, what would you like?" the stylist asked gently as she pulled a cover up over me. "Can you do my hair like this?" I asked, holding up my phone to show a hair cut. "Except, don't color it light? Maybe you could color the shaved part lighter than my normal hair color?" The lady scrathed her chin and then nodded. "I think I can do that," she put in, eyeing my long, thick black hair. "I'm sorry," I sighed. "If you don't think its possible, its alright." "No no, I can do it. It'll just take a while." I smiled. "I have plenty of time."

About an hour and a half later, my hair was styled just the way I wanted it with black hair on top and the shaved hair a beautiful red color. "You know, that cut is so cute!" Lydia exclaimed as we walked out of the store. "Thanks," I said. "It's lighter than normal." As we continued walking, we almost ran right into Allison who was being followed by Derek and Scott. "Umm, hi," I greeted awkwardly as my friends stared at my new hair. "Jesse," Derek started, pulling himself out of his daze. "Jesse, I need you to tell me what's going on with you." I stared at him before switching my gaze to look at Allison before turning back to the alpha. "What do you mean?" I asked, my heart beating quickly as I tried to figure out what he was talking about.

"Come on, Jesse," he growled. "Don't act stupid. I know what's happening with you and I want to know what we can do to help you." I shook my head. "There's nothing you can do to help me when there's nothing wrong with me." "Dammit Jesse!" Derek growled, pushing himself close to me, his eyes narrowed and angry. "Can't you see? We're trying to help you!" "I don't need your help!" I snarled, shoving him away from me. "Just stay away from me." With that, I turned and took off running, leaving the group behind me as I fled from them, tears running down my eyes. I ran all the way home and then locked the doors and windows behind me to keep them out. I ran upstairs and slammed my door behind me and jumped into the bed, pulling the covers over my head. I heard the doorbell being rung and heard continuous knocking slamming against the door but I just forced myself to ignore the insistent knocking. Finally, they left me alone with my thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

I stayed around home, not interacting with anyone, and eventually, I couldn't even make it out of my bed so that's all I did. I didn't want to call anyone for help, I couldn't bring myself to do it and risk becoming humiliated. Still, I wished my friends were there to come see me. As I stayed on this path, a fever attacked me and before long, I was miserable and sick and all I could do was lay, shivering and wishing my friends were there to take care of me. I had to call them before I got too weak to reach my phone. Slowly, I reached over to my phone and weakly pulled up my contacts, my thumb hovering slightly over Scott's and Derek's numbers and sighed. Slowly, my vision grew dark and I had to shake my head to clear it. Finally, I just pushed a number and laid back as it rang. "Hello?" came the gruff reply and I pulled the phone closer. "H-help," I moaned, my voice strained and quiet. "Jesse? Jesse, are you okay?" "P-p-please hurry," I whispered. Then, just like that, my strength left and I dropped my phone and it hit the ground, the insides shattering onto the floor.

My body was giving way to the weakness as I lay there, my body covered in fevered sweat until I heared someone break open the door downstairs. "Jesse?" someone called and I tried to answer with no success. Hurried footsteps ran up the stairs and the door knob was turned as someone yanked open the door. "Jesse!" I turned my head slowly to see Derek standing over me. "Oh God, Jesse! Why'd you let it come to this?" He gently placed his cool hand against my forehead and narrowed his eyes at me. "A fever. Of all the things, you have a fever!" I winced at his loud voice and he immediately softened his volume. "It's alright," he whispered. "I'm taking you back to the hospital."

He had me in his arms in no time and then we were on our way to the hospital in his car. I don't know how but I fell asleep during the drive. The next time I woke up, I was lying in a bed, my clothes traded in for a drab gown. I blinked and turned my head to see Derek sitting beside me. He was resting his head against his knees and, when I moved, he jumped up to look at me. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently, looking at me intensely. "Terrible," I rasped, trying to hold back a bout of coughs. "Melissa said you should be better tomorrow. She got some fluids and nutrients in you and she also gave you something to get rid of the fever. Now, do you want to talk about it?" He leaned forward to pay some more attention to me. "I can't really explain it, Derek," I sighed, trying to relax as a thumping headache began to pound in my head.

Suddenly, the door jerked open and Scott stumbled in, his eyes wild. "Good, you're awake. You need to come see Stiles." My heart jumped and the moniter recorded as I stared at him. "What's wrong?" I asked, tears already starting to sting my eyes. "He's turned for the worst and they don't think he has long left to live. Come on." He turned and left and I struggled to push myself out of the bed before a firm hand was laid on my shoulder. I looked up at my alpha and he gave me a sad smile, knowing that if Stiles died, so would I. "I'll help you," he said, picking me up in his arms. He brought along my I.V. so that I would keep getting the things I needed and, in no time at all, we neared Stiles's room. People crowded around the bed but they backed off as Derek stepped through the throngs of people with my limp body. "We'll clear the room," he whispered to me and then they were pushing people out, leaving me to face the one thing that scared me the most: Death.


	6. Chapter 6

I stared quietly at Stiles's still form and allowed the tears to stream down my cheeks. "Oh Stiles," I sobbed, leaning forward to place my cheek against his chest weakly. "What have we done to each other?" I glanced up at his moniters for a second to watch the numbers drop slowly. Then, as if against my own accord, my body climbed over the bed rails to lay next to my dying boyfriend and snuggled my face against his neck. I continued to cry until my throat had swollen, cutting off my sobs, and my face and his neck were soaked with my tears.

"Stiles, I can't live without you!" I cried, insistent. "Do you see? Can you see what this is doing to me? Look!" I yanked down the top of the hospital gown to show my sunken belly. It was now bruised and stretched around the ribs and it hurt like hell. "I can't do this without you! I won't do this without you. If you die, I can promise you that the world will lose me too. I refuse to live without you." I pushed myself up against his body, my mouth near his ear. "I can't be without you," I whispered. "I don't know how to live without you." Then, just as quietly, I leaned over to press my lips gently against his pale, cold ones.

It was like magic, the light that burst through my entire being as I leaned over him. He must've felt it too because his pulse leapt wildly and his numbers suddenly began to climb. "And I don't know," he croaked, his breathing uneven, "how to live without you." Tears of joy began to soak my cheeks and I leaned over, brushing his dark hair out of his face and cupping his face as I placed several jumpy kisses on his lips. "Guys!" I cried, overjoyed at hearing his beautiful voice. "Guys, get in here!" The door slammed open and Stiles's dad along with my pack came racing in. "He's awake," I cried, pushing my face closer to his. "You're finally awake."


	7. Epilogue

Stiles rapidly grew for the best and was eventually released from the hospital to stay at his house and rest. I spent every moment of the day with him, either to help or just to sit and talk with him. He liked my hair cut, saying that it made my giant eyes enormous and adorable. As he grew stronger and better, so did I. My whole inner strength was slowly being rebuilt with every smile and laugh that made its way out of Stiles and he knew that. He told me, from day one, that I was what saved him. He was in a ghost form, unable to communicate with anyone, and had witnessed when I had shown my ribs. That scared him and he knew he could never leave me for long. Because of this ordeal, everybody in Beacon Hills now knew that the love I had for Stiles wasn't just fake love. They knew that we had a special bond and Derek explained to the pack that Stiles and I had imprinted on each other and were unable to live without each other. Which, in a way, would explain why the past events with me and him had even happened. "God, Stiles," I whispered, pushing myself up to his face. "If you knew how much I loved you." "I do," Stiles whispered, staring lovingly down at me. "I love you too."


End file.
